Curious Encounters
by LunaFleurMarie
Summary: Draco is failing Transfiguration. Hermione is the only one who can help. Even through many difficulties, they will find a way to be together. Or will they?
1. Chapter 1

Two words described the sickest most disgusting thing in the world. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger had only one class with him a day, but that was one more than she, along with anyone else, would like to have with him. His sickeningly white hair fell over his slimy skin and his tall and lanky arms sat wrapped around the ugly pug-faced girl Pansy Parkinson. Hermione drew her eyes away from them and back on Professor McGonagall with incredible ease.

After the Professor was finished with her lecture on "The History of Transfiguration of Animals and People Alike" Hermione felt a slight tap on the back of her head. When she turned around there was a thin piece of paper with the words "filthy mudblood" written on it floating in mid-air. She scowled at Malfoy and opened it up to see a small moving drawing of an ugly night troll, who was obviously supposed to be her, given the bushy hair drawn sloppily over her head. She was eagerly throwing her hand into the air like an idiot as if answering a question in the picture. She shot him the look of death and once again returned her gaze to the Professor.

Ron Weasley looked to his left to see Hermione sitting there fuming as she struggled to keep her place in her seat. He automatically knew that Draco had been getting on her nerves for the zillionth time that day and he wrapped his arm around her waist struggling not to be seen by Professor McGonagall. She immediately loosened up into his comforting grip.

What seemed only two minutes later the bell was ringing furiously and brought Hermione out of her trance, but Ron was still tracing circles on her bare hip under her shirt.

"Draco Malfoy, I would like to see you please." Professor McGonagall boomed from the front of the classroom after everyone had gone except Hermione, Ron, and himself.

Ron dipped low until he reached Hermione's ear and whispered, "I'll see you in the common room later 'Mione," then softly kissed her on the cheek, and was off.

Hermione stood up and began packing her things together until she halted, unknowingly, to listen in on heated, but whispered, conversation between Professor McGonagall and Draco.

"Malfoy, you have failed to turn in your Transfiguration homework for the past two lessons! I am beginning to wonder if you have been up to something else," She said with a disapproving look.

"Well if I was it wouldn't be any of your business, now would it - Professor McGonagall?" He added with venom trickling from his lips.

"Well Draco," she hissed, "it would be my business, but that is beside the point, I will be assigning you a tutor. Ah! As a matter of fact," she paused. "Miss Granger if you would please join us in the front my dear,"

Hermione shook herself back to life and walked slowly to the front of the room, which now seemed a mile long, then took her place as far away as she could from Draco, without straying too far from Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Yes Professor?" she managed to choke out.

"Well Miss Granger, I would have to insist you help Draco here with his Transfiguration for the remainder of the year," Hermione's and Draco's jaws dropped to the floor.

"You have got to be joking!"

"Professor! I have enough going on without this!"

"NO! There is NO WAY I am doing this!"

"Harry and Ron need enough help as it is!"

"Filthy little-," Hermione had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach because she knew what he was going to say before he was cut off by professor McGonagall.

"That was not a question Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger!" She shot nasty looks at both of them. Hermione just took a very sharp breath at those words and decided this was not a good battle to fight. "Now both of you put your petty differences aside and you two will meet in the library tonight at 8. Both of you are dismissed,"

Hermione did a sort of walk run back to her desk and began packing up once again until Draco passed her seat and she froze in a dead stare once again.

"What are you looking at you filthy little mudblood?" He spat at her.

Hermione took another sharp intake of breath and began speeding after him with the rational jumble of words she usually had. "Draco there is no point in fighting about this, McGonagall is right, we need to put aside our differences and work on this because there is no way we are getting out of it,"

"Oh is that right Granger? Now what makes you think-," but he stopped dead. Hermione followed his line of vision to the exact spot he was looking and her heart stopped.

Not even 10 feet in front of them was Lavender Brown snogging Ron Weasley. Or was Ron snogging Lavender? At this point she really didn't care. Her heart shattered. Draco broke out into a fit of laughter and burst out, "Well Granger! That is just shocking isn't it then!" and he doubled over and fell onto the ground. "Oh please help me up?" he choked up as his cruel laughter died away.

In the meantime Hermione's eyes were filling slowly with tears as Ron broke away from Lavender.

"Hermione it's not what it looks like!" he shouted but she was already running through the crowded corridors, pushing people aside as she went. Malfoy said something, but she blocked it out with the thought it was probably just another clever insult shot towards her.

She was running so fast she passed up Malfoy and hit him hard in the shoulder with hers as she ran by. Her eyes were now flooded with tears and she knew she wouldn't be able to make it all the way back to the common room, so she stumbled into a clearly unused classroom, owing to the fact everything in there was covered in an inch of dust, sat down onto a desk and let all of her tears rush out.

A few hours later, after the tears had finally stopped, she still sat in there reading the dozens of books that were once not long ago covered in dust.

When she went to turn the page of the book she caught a quick glimpse of the time on her wrist and realized she had to get going to the library. She slammed the book letting the remainder of the dust arise into a cloud around her face and began coughing and choking as she went out of the door.

The second she walked out the threshold of the classroom she knocked hard into a familiar tall red headed boy. Ron grabbed her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean for that to happen it just did!" but Hermione did return the firm grip. She wasn't in the mood to forgive him and she never thought she would be. So she pulled herself together just long enough to push him aside and spit out the most horrible thing she could think of.

"Sorry Weasley, I don't have any time for you, I'm going to meet Draco," his mouth fell to the ground and Hermione rushed past him leaving only her sweet scent behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione stormed off to the library and took a seat near the door so she knew when Draco walked in. What seemed like an hour passed and still no Draco, she waited, and waited, and waited, but he never came. She finally gave up and walked angrily out the door. On her way back to the common room she feared having to face Ron once again, but when she entered into the corridor in front of the painting of the fat lady there was no one to be seen, it was almost eerie. How late was it? She asked herself, and as she looked at her watch she realized it was already past midnight.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee" Hermione whispered at the portrait. The fat lady had taken a strange liking to Fred and George, and it was their first year out of Hogwarts, so she made it very clear how much she missed them. So far in the year every one of her passwords had been about them in some way.

She walked straight through the room only taking a glance at the seating area around the fire to see the only person still awake was Harry.

"I was waiting up here to see if you were okay…" he whispered and his last few words trailed off into silence.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I was waiting in the library for Malfoy, I have been forced to tutor him for the rest of the year, but he never showed. Don't tell Ron I'm just tutoring him though because I think I have convinced him it was a date," but the second half of what she said was drowned out by tears once again flooding at the mention of Ron's name. She sat down next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her in a comforting, brotherly way, and patted her gingerly on the arm.

"'Mione, he is my best mate, but you're my best mate too, he was way out of line and what he did was wrong. Listen, it's late and we have early classes tomorrow, we should be getting to bed now," he said with great warmth as he stood up and walked away from the couch, but Hermione caught his arm before he could go too far.

"Harry I don't want to be alone tonight, please sleep down here with me?"

"Okay, but we have to get up early because this will be quite a sight if anyone walks down before we wake up," he said with a smile, and in seconds he flicked his wand and the chairs by the fire sat next to the couch which were both now covered in blankets and pillows. Harry sat on the chair and patted the couch inviting Hermione to lie down. She rushed over and took off her robe then lay down next to Harry who was incredibly warm as he wrapped himself around her.

"Goodnight Hermione, please get some sleep?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded confirming she would, but the rest of the night was anything but restful. Her brief dreams were visions of Ron and Lavender, and she woke up several times sweating and scared. It took Harry 20 minutes to calm her down each time.

After only getting what seemed like 10 minutes of sleep, she watched the sun rise still wrapped in Harry's warmth and very comfortable though this was nothing romantic at all. Harry was a brother to her and she was a sister to him. She turned around to face him and saw that his eyes were already open.

"Morning," he spoke with tiredness trailing in his voice.

"Morning," she responded smiling widely. They both stood up and Hermione put the chairs back and the blankets and pillows vanished with a twitch of her wand. The common room window must have been opened because the cold February morning air was jabbing Hermione's cheeks like dull knives. "What time is it Harry?" She asked with a shiver.

"Nearly ten 'Mione. Why?" He responded casually.

"Oh no! I have transfiguration in 10 minutes, and we completely missed breakfast!" She shouted with an obvious look of fear in her eyes, but that fear turned to anger and frustration when she thought of Draco ditching their study session. Why should I help him if he doesn't even bother showing up? She thought critically as she ran through the corridor to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"You're late Miss Granger. I hope you aren't becoming like your dear friends Mr. Weasley and Potter," Hermione cringed at the mention of Ron's name, but continued to listen firmly to McGonagall. "Would you like a map?" She added with resentfulness in her voice, Hermione knew she still hadn't forgiven her for attempting to refuse direct orders from her only yesterday.

"N-no Professor, sorry Professor…" she spoke and the classroom then filled with silent giggles, mostly from the Slytherins. She fully expected Draco to be laughing at her when she whipped around to go back to her seat, but his expression was stone cold, and his eyes were looking right through her, as if she was a ghost. The dark circles underneath his eyes drew attention to the obvious increased paleness of his skin which made him look even uglier and sadder than usual. What's got his wand in a knot? She thought, but with only minimal curiosity.

Hermione went to take her seat, but soon realized she couldn't sit next to Ron! Not with what happened! She was hardly ever willing to give up this seat which had a perfect view of the Professor without being too close or too far, but this was different. She took her bags and climbed silently into the seat in the very back of the classroom. Almost as soon as she sat down a familiar tapping arose on the back of her head just as it had the day before. She turned around without reading how it was addressed and slowly opened it avoiding the gaze of Professor McGonagall who would know she wasn't paying attention.

Potter told me you showed at the library last night, he had a bit of a row with me. I told you that we were going to wait to study because I didn't want to deal with your tears all over the homework I don't intent to finish. How about tonight? Same time.

Draco


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione felt a bit of guilt surfaced in her stomach even though she hadn't said anything to Draco about him not showing. Her herself was intending to have a bit of a row him, thankfully Harry had gotten to him first.

Harry was truly a remarkable friend. He always stuck by her side when Ron was being a scrawny, specky git and when she needed a friend. Last night surely proved that. Plus they loved each other. No not the gushy love story love, but the sister and brother love. They felt nothing at all romantic between the two of them; they were just too close for that. Ginny was a right lucky girl to have him. The bell was once again ringing which, like yesterday, shook her angrily out of her thoughts. Disappointed, she scrambled to get her stuff together, careful not to encounter any unwanted people (Ron, Draco, Lavender, etc., etc., etc.).

The rest of the day was a real bore; Hermione spent it all dreading the upcoming tutoring session with Malfoy with the exception of the 45 minute break she got. She spent that tracing Ron's name and her own in the snow by the frozen lake, and with each trace her heart broke a little more. Slowly but surely the "Ron" she was drawing in the snow turned into "Draco." She looked down at what she had written and was shocked. Draco + Hermione She felt nothing for that little prat. He constantly ruined her day and decided the only reason she traced it was because he was on her mind, and not in a good way.

She paused for a moment after scratching out the names to watch the suns flaming rays sink into the frozen depths of the Black Lake just at the same pace her heart sank. Until the sun disappeared she hadn't noticed how cold she really was. She placed her hands firmly into the deep, soft snow she was sitting in and lifted herself up. As soon as she was on her feet chimes began to sound from the castle announcing the time.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Eight loud sounds echoed until they reached the Forbidden Forest and evaporated as they went deeper and deeper into the depths. Her heart began pounding in her chest as she realized she should be taking her seat in the warm library at this time exactly. She lifted her feet in and out of the foot deep snow as she attempted to navigate the grounds she knew so well in the pitch black color that surrounded her, with only the faint candle light from the castle to guide her way.

Once she finally reached the library doors she ran throughout it searching for the white haired boy she would take a seat next to.

"MISS GRANGER!" Shouted Madam Pince, "Find your seat before I have to ask you to leave for being a horrible distraction,"

"Oh, sorry Madam Pince!" Hermione spoke in a whisper, "Have you seen Draco Malfoy? I am supposed to be meeting him at about this time."

"Yes, yes, yes," she spoke with a glittering smile. It amazed Hermione how fast her emotions could change at the mention of any kind of news, "He is sitting in the back of the library near the 'Magical Beasts' Section,"

Hermione picked up her bag she set on the ground and walked slowly to the deserted back of the library. It only briefly crossed her mind as to why Draco was so far away. Was he hiding from me? She thought.

Once she arrived at the place he was sitting she noticed he looked worse now than he did in Transfiguration Class. His eyes were stone cold, his once moderately pale skin was now transformed into a snowy white color, and the bags under eyes grew to an alarming size. The thing that scared her most was the fact that he wasn't making fun of her or noticing her existence anymore. Every time he saw her he was rude to her, but she would've picked that any day over his terrifying silence.

"Draco?" Hermione said tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Granger. Can we get a move on so I can get out of here? I have business to attend to." Hermione deeply wanted to know what "business" he was talking about, but he would never tell her so she started her lesson on the transfiguration of eyebrow color. By the end of the lesson Draco had managed to turn them dark green, but wasn't able to change them back, so Hermione did it for him just before they were done. She had expected the lessons to be horrible, but the fact he wasn't even speaking to her alarmed her more than anything could at that moment.

"Are we done here?" he asked barely audible.

"Yeah we are," She responded almost robotically as something else had stolen her attention. Draco swept past her leaving only his scent behind, but she hardly even noticed that because a sucking noise was coming from behind the bookshelf.

She got up slowly trying not to make any noise and peaked around the corner. Standing there was Ron and Lavender with their lips locked. How do they hold their breath for so long!? Was the first thought that entered her mind, but when it finally sunk into her brain who it was another thought came in pounding the sides of her head.

"DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME RONALD! ISN'T IT ENOUGH FOR ME TO SEE THIS ONCE, BUT TWICE?" Hermione screamed so loud her voice became hoarse.

"Ugh! Won-Won! What is she doing here?" Lavender said while tracing circles on Ron's chest overtop his unbuttoned school shirt.

"It-It's no problem. I-I-I was just l-l-leaving!" Hermione panted through uncontrollable sobs. She closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could out of the room; her only focus was being with Harry.

The icy cold froze her tears to her face in one of the open windowed hallways. She was so cold she couldn't walk another step, so she sank down against a wall and buried her head in her hands. She sat there for hours wishing someone would come find her to help her back to her room but for a very long time no one came.

All of a sudden a faint sound of shoes smacking against hard stone grew louder and louder. She tried to sit up to see who it was, figuring it was just Peeves, but she was too cold to make out anything more than a shape through her blurry eyes. She continued to sit there hoping the sound would stop near her and Harry would fling his arms around her and say everything was alright, but when the feet of the runner came into her view they didn't touch her, let alone help her up.

She lifted her head up slowly realizing the pain in her neck and back from sitting there all scrunched up. Draco was standing in front of her in a black evening suit with his hands firmly behind his back.

"Granger," He whispered.

"What! What do you want now!?" Hermione yelled through angry sobs.

"Jeez! I just wanted to return your book! I accidently grabbed your book when I left to fast, and I went to drop it off in your room, but Weasley was there and said you never…" he trailed off, "Oh, no, s-stop crying,"

"I-I'm sorry, I haven't been right since I left the library," She didn't know why she was telling him this, it had just come out, "I saw Ron and Lavender again and-,"

"No offense, but I really don't care, just take your book so I can be on my way," He cut her off handing the book over.

"I'm sorry," she began to apologize but he had already started on his way and couldn't hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and following it! Please, please, PLEASE review it! Again, thank you! If you have any ideas for what you want to happen, please tell me!**

**~Luna Fleur Marie**

Icy temperatures cascaded over her body and she began to drift out of consciousness. She fought to stay awake, but the cold was too much for her to handle. Darkness took over her vision and slowly her brain.

**_Draco Point of View_**

Granger. She truly was disgusting. Her bushy hair and stout little body made Draco want to puke, but for some reason he found himself going back to check on her. Hey! She was turning purple! He didn't want his tutor dead. If she was, he wouldn't hear the end of it from old McGonagall.

The soft tears he heard hitting the floor the last time he went to return her book had died away and there was only bitter silence. As he drew closer to her and rounded the corner, he saw that sickening bushy hair scattered about the ground.

"Granger! Get up! You have to help me pass Transfiguration. You can't do that if you're dead," He shouted, but she didn't move. She didn't even stir. He inched closer and by the time he saw her face, he realized it turned a cold shade of blue. Her eyes were closed and she was clearly asleep. No, not asleep, unconscious. Adrenaline spurted through each of his blood vessels, and he ran to her side. He immediately threw off his clean-cut, freshly washed, Slytherin robe and covered her stiff, cold body before he went to lift her. He would much rather have his cloak touch her than his bare hands.

She was light weight and soft, but the only thought on his mind was getting her out of his arms and onto a hospital bed before she kicked the bucket. He quickly came upon the hospital wing, but her breath was becoming shallower by the minute.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Help!" he screamed with an unusual amount of urgency. He didn't want to care about her life, but he did.

The nurse ran out into the wing wearing only her dark green night gown, but she quickly swept her wand around her head and was wearing her uniform. She directed him towards one of the beds and he set her down on the sheets.

Her hair was flying askew, but it was more perfect than he had ever seen. Madam Pomfrey's urgency and questions went in one of Draco's ears and out the other. All he noticed was how perfectly the moonlight hit her porcelain skin and how the light reflected into her hair. She was stunning in this moment. Everything about her was utterly- disgusting!

What was going through his head! It's Hermione Granger! The ugly, horrid, troll faced, mudblood he always knew, but certainly never liked. He wasn't falling for her, but his heroism. He couldn't ever love anyone as awful as her.

Before Madam Pomfrey could ask what had happened he was gone, leaving his robe behind. He would have to take a thousand showers that night to scrub all the tiny mudblood germs off.

**Bit of a cliffy? *Evil Laughter* Review guys! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You are all so great! Thank you! Review please!**

**_Hermione's Point of_**** View**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see Harry draped over her bed with worried tears in his eyes. She tried to move herself, but she was still cold and numb. A strangled cry escaped her lips from the pain shooting through every inch of her body. Another figure came into her view as she yelped more.

Ron. Why did he have to be here?! It was his fault she was there. He is the one who snogged Lavender! If he hadn't done that, she wouldn't have been in the corridor crying her eyes out until she passed out and someone had to come find her, but a thought just occurred to her.

_Who found her? Who picked her up and carried her into the hospital wing?_ Speaking was extremely difficult for her right now, but she had to know!

"H-h-harry," she cleared her throat, "did you bring m-me h-here?" she coughed. Harry's head shot up, and he seemed to be stunned that she could actually form words. He quickly realized he hadn't answered her question and shook his head.

"I didn't even know you were here until Dumbledore told me, but from the looks of the cloak draped around you, Malfoy had something to do with it," he said.

"Oh come off it mate! Malfoy doesn't care about her! He would have just left her there to die! What happened was, he left his cloak with her and she was going to return it when she collapsed. Then a teacher came and got her and-," Ron answered, but was quickly cut off by Hermione's new found strength to talk.

"Don't answer for me Ronald Weasley! I was all alone in the corridor when _you_ were busy snogging that ratchet ogre! Draco came back to return a book he accidently took from me. I must have passed out right then and he carried me here! Why is it so shocking that he would do that? He and I are actually becoming much better friends you know," she lied.

"Well that is that. Let's not get into another big argument right now. Madam Pomfrey said you will be okay in another few hours after she gives you another warming serum, then you can be released. I promise I will be right here when you are," Harry said, but then he leaned in closer to her, "I won't bring Ron back. He was just really worried about you 'Mione. He feels awful," but she didn't care one ounce. Honestly, she was considering setting Fluffy, the three headed dog, on him if he wasn't gone after she opened her eyes again.

Soon enough, Madam Pomfrey made her way over to her with a bottle of blood red liquid that she poured down Hermione's throat. Feelings of fire and heat took over her body, conducting her into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

After Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing, classes were already over for the day. Easter break was upon all of them, but tutoring wouldn't be over until school was.

Hermione made her way up to the Gryffindor common room to change, but she was still wearing Draco's robe. The silk was exactly like in hers, so she didn't even notice she was wearing it until she was in her room stripping off articles of clothing. Her cheeks turned red as a rose when she stopped to look at it, but she quickly snapped out of it and the feelings of embarrassment were replaced with annoyance. She would have to cross the entire castle to give this back to him in his common room, so she decided to bring her Transfiguration books with her so she could at least make some use of the day.

She ran down the spiral stair case and out through the common room filled with rowdy Gryffindor with suitcases getting ready to board the Hogwart's Express to leave for the holiday. She pushed through several people and soon enough came upon the door to the dungeons where she would have to go to meet Draco. Every breath she took became heavier as she went deeper into the depths of the castle, and in turn the depths of the Black Lake. The Slytherin's home was in the "basement" of the castle, but this area was underground, and so it was in the lake.

Once she made it to the door, she realized she couldn't enter the room without being Slytherin, so she sat outside to wait for him. It only took a few minutes for the blonde boy to reveal himself, but he was with his group of friends. Well no, not friends, just minions. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were trailing behind him as they all laughed about something witty Draco probably said. As soon as he noticed her presence he stopped in his tracks causing Crabbe and Goyle to ram into him.

"What do you want Granger?" He spat.

She pulled herself up off of the ground so they were eye to eye and said, "I was just looking to return your cloak and schedule a time when we could-," but she was cut off by his voice.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go wait for me somewhere. Don't worry, I will find you just go!" and they did, "Okay Granger, let's get two things straight. One, don't ever mention our little "tutoring sessions" around them. Second, don't come down here and look for me. I will come find you when I need to," She immediately felt embarrassed and wished she had never come down. She felt heat rising to her cheeks and covered them quickly with her hair.

"Okay, can we just go study?" She replied with no emotion.

"Library?" He responded with the same amount of feeling in his voice.

"That would be ideal, but no. Fred and George thought it would be funny to try their "Portable Swamp" in there," Draco let out a bit of silent laughter, but he quickly covered up any kind of evidence of being amused on his face, "Anyway, we could go onto the grounds and study. It is a lovely day outside,"

"Yeah, okay, that will work. Follow me," He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around the back of the castle where no one goes. Eventually, they made their way over to the Black Lake, but they weren't done traveling according to Draco. He continued to drag her along silently until they came to a tree on the side of the lake so far from the school, it was hard to see. She knew they were so far away because he didn't want to be seen with her, and that was okay with her. They both took a seat in the shade and began studying.

**How did you all like it? Tell me in the comments! Thanks! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh this one is going to be good! ;) review darlings!**

After almost two unsuccessful hours of trying to turn a rabbit into a rat, Draco had become restless and annoyed, so he decided to take a break and go for a swim. He stood up away from Hermione and took off his shirt. His skin was light and pale, but his muscles made it all okay. Hermione caught herself staring and quickly dropped her head. He might have been evil, but he was still one of the most attractive boys in Hogwarts. After he dove in, he looked back at Hermione with his gray eyes growing sicklier by the day. He didn't say anything for a long time, and Hermione could only think of what "business" he attended to after that night together in the library. She decided after a little longer, she would pry out of him what he was doing.

"I don't own this lake Granger, you're allowed to come in you know!" He shouted. Before he said anything, she was in a deep state of thought, but she shook herself out of it and stood up. She was planning on going for a swim herself after their lesson, so she already had a bathing suit on. She stood up, peeled off her clothes, and dove in. The water was warm against her skin, and every second she sank deeper into the blissful temperature. She kicked her legs up and began floating on her back. For 20 minutes, she was floating along in the lake, but her ears became so clogged with water she had to be upright. As soon as she sat up, she realized she drifted almost 100 yards off shore. She started to kick her legs to go back, but something slimy and cold gripped her legs and pulled her under.

"Draco! Draco!" She tried to scream, but she couldn't get the sound loud enough. The water was too murky to see if he was coming to her rescue once again, so she had no choice but to obey the grip and sink further into the water.

_Mom, dad, I love you guys. I am sorry I couldn't spend much time with you. Harry, you're my best friend and I love you. I'll miss you once I'm gone. Oh, yeah, I forgot about you Ron. I know you're sorry and I forgive you. _She was saying her last words.

When she thought all hope was lost, something else grabbed her hand. Something human. A flash of bright green light shot from a wand and released the creatures from her leg, and she was being pulled to the surface. A silvery, white, color came into her vision which she identified as Draco's hair. _Oh thank Wizard God!_ She yelped in her mind.

The surface was clearly in view and breath was almost in her grasp. They sprung above the glassy waves and immediately Hermione was wrapped in Draco's arms shaking violently.

"How many times do I have to save your life in a week Granger?" Draco said with a smile.

She looked at him almost laughing and said, "It isn't funny!" but then they were kissing. They were pressed together like Hermione had wished only in the depths of her mind, but it was over just as quickly as it started. He was horrified. He pushed her away, not caring if the creatures came back.

"Don't think this changes anything between us. You tell anyone, I will curse your legs to jelly. I may not be too talented in Transfiguration, but I am rather gifted in the dark arts," he spat, then was gone.

**See? Told you it would be good! Hehe if I get 10 reviews I'll post the next one very VERY soon!**

**~Luna Fleur Marie3**


End file.
